Crimson roseItachilove story
by lonewolf9902
Summary: This is about a character i made up and Itachi, it's in first person Point of view but oh well, not good at fight scenes either, anyway if you want to email me and tell me what you think my email address is t. thanks for the help Enjoy!
1. The beginning of it all? or just a dream

**The dream**

I woke up early in the morning and began to walk out of my house smiling, it was a bright summer day, and there's was nothing that could go wrong, I was very young, about 7 when I had my first crush. Unlike most girls it was not over Sasuke, though I was his best friend, but my crush was with another person. A person no one would dream of, but there's no way I will be with the person I love because I know he does not love anyone.

"Hey Karen!" A little boy with raven blue hair, and onyx eyes hollered at me. I turned around and smiled at him, my beautiful blue eyes lighting up and my hair shining another color because the sun hit it just right.

"Hey Sasuke^^" I smiled at him.

"So what's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing much and you?" I asked him smiling and waiting for the academy to get ready to start. It started and after it was done I walked home with Sasuke laughing and smiling, I saw the guy I liked and waved. Itachi Uchiha the one I liked, the one I loved, but could never be with he's way too old for me. I was way young, I walked in with Sasuke as we went to the back yard and began to train. I felt someone watching me and turned around but I saw no one there as I looked a bit confused.

I turned back to Sasuke as our training ended and I smiled at him. Sasuke and his parents left to go somewhere, leaving me there with Itachi, I sat down just staring off into space.

"Karen-chan," Itachi said."yes Itachi?" I asked.

"Turn around," He said.I looked at him a bit confused, he leaned In and kissed my passionately and softly, I sat there wide eyed, his hands grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. He smirked and his arms went around my hips, I blushed at this fact. My arms went into his shirt feeling his muscles and abs, his lips went to my neck and began to kiss and nip at it.

_______________End of dream____________________________

My name is Hakumei, Karen, I am of 16 years of age, I am a jonin for hidden leave village, I lived in the village for all of my life with my two best friends, my friend Sasuke left and went to Orochimaru. He came back and I was so happy to see him, and he was happy to see me again, after a while everything had died down and went back to normal until these weird people in black cloaks with red clouds, and hats started to appear and reek havoc. I am a jinchuriku, I learned to control my demon at the age of 8, mine has 10 tails and all of the elements, wind, fire, earth, water, lightning, darkness, light, poison, smoke (includes mist, fog, etc), and the last one Ice. I sighed as I got up my tail was still just hanging low as my ears were flat against my head, I missed my oldest friend, he was older than me and way hotter than Sasuke but…there was nothing I could do to see him again. I walked out of my room looking at the sky and thinking about how my birthday party will be today, if Sasuke even remembers it, he always used to throw my parties, and he had help from Itachi, though Sasuke won't admit it. I was outside just admiring the leave village and sighing as people kept on making fun of my ears and tail, I kept my ears flat against my head because I was sad. I heard somewhat a commotion as I poked my head around the corner and saw Naruto stuck, I laughed at him as I helped him out and smiled at him."Naruto what are you doing?" I asked.

"OH Karen-chan just in time^^" he said smiling at me. I looked at him confused as he grabbed my hand and led me to the Uchiha compound, he opened the door and I jumped out of shock as everyone jumped out and wished me happy birthday, I smiled and thanked everyone, I hugged Sasuke and he hugged me back smiling as he whispered that he hasn't forgotten about my birthday and that he hoped he liked the gift he had given me. I owned nothing of me and Sasuke's clan, well I opened the package from him first and I pulled it out and it was shaped like the Uchiha symbol, I opened it and hugged Sasuke tight as I kept on thanking him, it was of me,Sasuke,and that other Uchiha, "Isn't that your brother Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is…..I knew you'd like it^^" He said smiling.

"Oh I love it Sasuke thank you so much^^" I smiled at him. It was time for my other birthday presents, after I opened them and thanked the people for them, then my party started it was fun and very out of control the lot of people was getting drunk, I didn't mind though, I walked out onto my banister and looked into the sky, it was starting to turn nightfall. I leaned on my railing facing my house and looking up in the sky, the stars were out and I smiled. I heard my doors open on my balcony window as I looked down and saw Sasuke come out, I looked back up in the sky and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Sasuke," I said.

He looked at me intently and then out of no where he kissed my lips softly and caringly, I was surprised and my eyes widened at first, I just stood there like an idiot for a minute till I finally realized what he was doing and I shyly kissed him back. He broke from my lips and looked at me for a minute with pink tinting his cheeks and I was blushing completely.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why?" I asked again."I like you," He replied.

"But………you do realize that…" I started but didn't finish.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you and see how your lips felt against mine," he said.

I blushed a bit as I looked back at the moon, "Sasuke you're an idiot," I smiled at him."Why?" He asked.

I smirked a bit as I playfully punched him, "Why did you just kiss me under the mistletoe you know I always keep one up under my balcony," I laughed a bit.

"Because I didn't want an excuse to kiss you," he said.

"But you just gave me one," I smirked.

"Shut up!" He replied.

It was getting late and said bye to everyone as I smiled and walked back inside my house, I turned out the light and took a shower as I got dressed into my pajamas and got in bed as I yawned and started to go to sleep. I was awoken very soon by the noise of someone, I got up and my eyes adjusted to the dark as I saw crimson red eyes looking into mine, I immediately pulled out a rose from my hair, it was a twilight rose, as if it was dead, it turned into a sword in thin air and smiled even more.

"Well looks like she's got a few tricks up her sleeve," The taller one said.

"Hm……don't waste time let's hurry up," The shorter man said.

"I-Itachi?" I asked just from the voice it sounded like him.

"Hm so you remember," He replied.

"I-Itachi what the hell are you doing here what the hell do you want?" I asked a bit brave.

You'll have the read the next chapter......to find out what happens next^^


	2. What is itachi's problem? Crimson rose2

__

He smirked and appeared right behind me, "We're taking you to our clan." With that said he hit my pressure point on my neck really hard knocking me out as they picked me up and threw me on the floor of the base I woke up on the cold hard floor my rose had replaced itself in my hair.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Akatsuki right now, and I'm your leader, you're joining you have great talent, and now that you're joining who should you fight to test you out?" A man with fiery red hair and piercing silver eyes asked.

"Let me Un, I've been wanting to try out something, Yeah," A blonde spoke up.

* * *

"Very well Deidara but don't kill her," He said as he sat down and began to watch the fight. Deidara smirked as his hands began to eat the clay, I took my rose out of my hair and it immediately turned into a whip, Deidara looked at me and started laughing, "What are you going to do with that Un? You'd have better luck using it as a kinky toy."

I growled, "You'll see blondy let's go." He threw his clay bombs at me as I whacked my rose against the ground and a giant thorn came out and destroyed the bomb, I took a strand of my hair and pulled it off as I blew my hair toward Deidara it turning into petals, when it got to him the petals began to cut his face and any other part of him they could reach.

"I'm an elemental I control all elements at my will," I said as I made a giant fog engulf us. The next thing you know you hear Deidara let a loud scream out and the fog is lifted as he's lying there on the ground unconscious.

"Poison just nullifies the body and makes them go unconscious that's it," I stated looking at them, "Am I in now?"

"Of course," Pein smirked.

Sasori got Deidara and took him to their room as I leaned against the wall my rose between my index and middle finger, "So who's my partner and where do I sleep?"

* * *

__

"Itachi is going to be your partner along with Kisame, you'll be sleeping next door to them," He replied.

"Great," I sighed as I got off of the wall and put everything I had with me away, I put my locket under my shirt that had a picture of me, Itachi, and Sasuke together as kids laughing. I heard the door shut and I put up my locket quickly and turned around to see Itachi, I glared at him as I took my rose out of my hair as it turned into a sword for defense.

"That's not going to work," He chuckled.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted up against the wall. He continued to come closer, my sword was at his throat by the time he got close enough to my face, I sweat dropped as my sword just slid across his smooth skin not cutting him.

"You know that you can't hurt me," He whispered in my ear, my body almost went limp from just his breath against my ear, "Don't count on it." He chuckled again and came to my face and pulled me into a rough, hard kiss, I was shocked and didn't kiss him back as he pulled away smirking.

"You're still helpless," He left as he said that, and I looked out the window and I hit the wall in my room hard enough, and I made a hole in the wall. "Damn that Uchiha!" I shouted.


	3. Being apart of the base what joy

____

I heard the door open and shut again as a poisonous thorn went after them, they caught it inbetween their fingers and I looked up and saw a boy smirking a bit, he had red hair, and brown eyes, it looked as if his body moved with joints.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked a bit pissed.

"I'm Sasori, and I just came by to see what the racket was, I'm trying to work on a puppet and I can barely concentrate," He said.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Wood," I said still a bit ticked.

* * *

"You better watch it, some of us here aren't the best people to be around," He smirked a bit attaching chakra strings to me, but I smirked back as I made sand go into his joints making him lose his control on me.

"I control all elements, it's best advised not to tick me off," I told him as a warning.

He sighed as he walked off back to his room I guess, I stayed in my room thinking about how to escape this place which I know there is no possible way. I looked at the moon sighing a bit, it was a beautiful moon, pure white, no clouds, and the stars was out, I guess you could say I love moon gazing, I don't really know why. But I find peace in staring at the moon, as if I have nothing to worry about when in reality I have everything to worry about, I'm just glad that this is almost over for today.

* * *

Tomorrow I'll have to get used to being here, I don't want to be here. I decided to get some rest as I slipped into bed and caught probably 4 hours of sleep, I got up early and walked outside of the base to train. I need to get stronger, way stronger.

I continued to train holding fire in one hand and darkness in the other, by the time I stopped it was late in the evening probably about 6 or 7, and my hands were burned almost to the bone.

I ripped my cloak as I wrapped both hands in the cloth tight as I slightly flinched from the pain as I walked into the base and some of the members looked at me.

__


	4. First mission alone with Itachi kun

__________

"What is it?" I asked.

Well shouldn't have asked that, after I said that I was introduced to the people I didn't know whether I wanted to be introduced or not, I went along with it and began to walk back to my room. I undressed and slipped into the shower, I laid completely down in the bath tub with my mouth under the water as I looked ahead at the wall thinking. The bath was so relaxing I could've slept in it, but I got out after I was done and went to my room, Tobi I belief was his name and came into my room, "Tobi is a good boy Leader-sama wanted to see Karen-chan."

"Thanks Tobi," I said.

"Karen-sempai is welcome, is Tobi good boy?" He asked.

"Yeah you're a good boy," I said walking out of my room and toward leader's, I knocked on the door and he said enter as I opened his door and shut it, I leaned against the door not going any closer to him. He got up and walked up to me as he said, "You and Itachi have a mission tomorrow, I want it done quick do you got it?"

* * *

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Hm you'll get your objectives tomorrow you're dismissed," He said.

I walked out of his room back toward my room, I was wearing a skin tight tank top, and a really short mini-skirt as most of the boys in the base were staring. I glanced back and saw Itachi staring as I gave a little smirk and walked back into my room getting into my bed and going to sleep finally. It hit morning too soon for my taste as I was rudely awoken and I glared at Itachi, I got up and just threw my cloak over what I was wearing as I walked out of the base.

"So where are we going and what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Hn? We're going to the star village to get a scroll from it and bring it back to Pein," He said

"That sounds easy," I said a bit sarcastic.

"It will be if you cooperate," He said.

"Right like I'm going to work with someone like you," I stated.  
"Why not you used to, what should make it change now?" He asked.

"A lot of things," I stated as we came into the forest that led to the star village, "Stay on your guard."

"Hn……" He said.

* * *

So far as we was walking through the forest nothing had triggered or attacked us yet, I had a very bad feeling, as I quickly pushed Itachi to the ground, me on top of him as the arrows shot, the pendulum came swinging down, and the poison needles were thrown into a tree.

"That was close," I said.

"Hn could've easily been avoided," He stated as he got up and began to walk away. I sighed as I got up off of the ground and began to walk behind him, this is very boring, I was expecting there to be a huge fight between us two and the village, but so far it's been easy. We entered the village pretty quietly as my tail swished back and forth and my ears stayed perked up, we came to a small restaurant as Itachi sat down and I sat down across from him.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Taking a break," He replied as he ordered tea and waited for it, I sighed as I ordered Sake and looked out toward our destination as the sake and tea came, I paid for it and began to drink my sake.

"Hm? The easiest way in there is going to be coming through the ground," I stated.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

* * *

"I control all elements so it's easy to know," I stated once again.

"Hm so how do you suppose we get through the ground?" he asked.

"Hm leave that to me," I smirked and finished drinking my sake. He sighed and finished drinking his tea as we both stood up and walked away from the tea house, I walked over to the building.

"Wind style: Great tornado drill!" I shouted as a tornado appeared and drilled right through the ground into the building as I crawled through the hole and got into the building smiling.

"Controlling the elements come in handy^^" I said.

"Hm," He said as he began to walk away.

I sighed and began to follow


	5. Poison, and why is Karen there really?

____________

As we were walking inside of the place that's when I knew that, we were going to have trouble, as I heard something approaching us, and I moved out of the way quickly, as one of the kunai's cut my cheek, but didn't even graze Itachi whatsoever, as I looked back from where the kunai's came from….I couldn't tell if you wanted the truth, no one was down the place that they came from. Itachi looked around the same blank expression on his face as always, "Karen move this way," He stated, as he shoved her to the ground, dodging the kunai knife, as he looked around, and found the two ninja's in front of me, "Karen aim straight ahead, and use ice," he stated coldly.

I looked straight ahead, i couldn't see anything, 'what the hell does he see?' I thought to myself, as i formed ice shards in the air, and closed my eyes concentrating, as i sent the ice shards plummeting foreward, as i could hear some screams from the people the shards had hit, as i shruggged and smiled watching them fall to the ground, "I see that's what you saw," I mumbled mostly to myself, because i didn't want to get hollered at by Itachi himself.

Itachi sighed, irritated, as he opened up the vault, and slowly go the scroll that pein wanted out of it, "Well that was mildly pathetic," He stated, closing his eyes, as he started to walk off, without another word to Karen.

I ran after him, following him, with a light blush on my face, as i looked away from him, and then stopped, i could hear something, even though i didn't know what it was that i heard exacly. It sounded like....something was being thrown at us, the next thing i know, i was up high in a tree, as i looked at a giant Shuriken in the tree, just a few inches below us, as Itachi dropped me.

Itachi sighed, as he landed on the ground, looking to the ninja's that thought they could easily take down Itachi, and me. Ha they were wrong, Itachi slowly closed his eyes, not saying a word, as a giant water dragon hit the lot of them.

I sighed, sitting there, as i watched Itachi demolish all of them without a problem, as i moved itachi out of the way quickly, letting myself get hit in the arm, by a poisoned Kunai, i could feel the poison seeping into my blood stream, as i closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth, groaning, it hurt really bad, "I-i-Itachi, we need to get out of here with the scroll," I said to him.

"Hm fine," He said, as he grabbed me, and closed his eyes, using a jutsu, as we appeared back in the akatsuki base, leaving me with Kakuzu, the medical ninja, as Itachi, gave the scroll to Pein, and started to walk out, as Pein smirked, "She's a hot one, isn't she uchiha?" He asked him curiously, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you getting at Leader?" He asked him, slowly turning so his crimson eyes, looked into Pein's orange ones.

"What i'm saying, is that you, like that young girl," he said the smirk growing wider on his face.

"Tch think what you will, I don't like anyone," He stated coldly, as he walked out of the office, and back toward his room.

I sighed, as i was letting Kakuzu drain out the poison, and then stitch my arm back up, as I smiled at him, "Kakuzu how much do i owe you?" I asked him curiously with a smile on my face.

"Nothing, just go rest," He stated, smiling, as he looked out of the window, he knew what Pein really had in store for her, and he couldn't wait.

I wonder what it is....find out in the next chapter^^


End file.
